10 Things You Should Never Say to a Nerd
by Isiah02
Summary: Simon and Jeanette tell you 10 things you should never say or do to a nerd. Please read and review. CGI World


**Simon: Hello, everybody. I am Simon Seville.**

 **Jeanette: And I'm the Princess of Shot Blocking, Jeanette Miller.**

 **Simon: And welcome to Isiah02's new fanfic called 10 Things You Shouldn't Say or Do to a Nerd. Now before we get started, I just wanna say thank you to everyone who read and reviewed Adventure in the Kingdom. It was a heck of a good story. Even Dave read it and said it was so good, he asked could he have a constant role in Adventure in the Kingdom 2.**

 **Jeanette: And Isiah happily said yes. Although he had to insist on some changes.**

 **Simon: Can to give out some changes, Jeanette?**

 **Jeanette: I'd be happy to, Simon. In AITK II- That's short for Adventure in the Kingdom 2, Simon goes to the Z Base to save Dave from the Z. Then they go on some other mission which takes place in Kingdom Valley. When they get there, they get ambushed by Zoe's men so she can take the Dark Emerald back from Simon and Dave. The Emerald drops and comes outta it is-**

 **Isiah/Tom: HEY!**

 **Jeanette: Heh heh. On second thought, I'm not gonna spoil it for you, even though I spoiled a tenth of it. You can just read it and see when it comes out.**

 **Simon: But for now, let's tell you ten things you should not say or do to a nerd.**

 **Jeanette: Starting with number 10.**

"Man I just don't like people saying stupid stuff," Jeanette said as she sat at one of the cafeteria tables.

"I just think you're overreacting," Simon said as he saw Ryan walking up to their table. "Hey, guys," he greeted. "I just wanna say that it's a blessing that you're the only ones that's smart in your family."

"They're probably the only smart people in their classes," Xander said. "See you guys." Ryan and his buddies then left the table leaving a very confused Simon and Jeanette.

"What was that all about," Simon asked.

 **Simon: You see that? How in the hell is a football player gonna assume that we're the only smart people in our family.**

 **Jeanette: I don't know. It's just doesn't make any sense.**

 **Simon: *depressed* Yeah. I guess you're right.**

 **Jeanette: Simon?**

 **Simon: *crying* Why can't Alvin be as smart as the other kids.**

 **Jeanette: Oh, come here. *hugs Simon* Number 9.**

Simon was in a job interview to become a lawyer.

"Wow. It says here that you gratulated from UCLA," the manager said. "I've never knew people like you gratulated from schools like that." Simon just looked at the manager with an offended look.

 **Jeanette: Yo, Si.**

 **Simon: What up, Jean?**

 **Jeanette: How the hell they just gonna assume that nerds do not go to advanced schools like the University of California?**

 **Simon: Messed up, ain't it?**

 **Jeanette: Real messed up.**

 **Simon: Number 8.**

Simon and Jeanette were in the living room kissing each other on the couch when Brittany ran up to them.

Simon! Jeanette! Are you guys okay," Brittany asked.

"Yeah," Jeanette said confused.

"Why'd you asked," Simon asked.

"The History TV Channel ran out of history," Brittany said. Jeanette took it real offensively and tried to charge at her sister but Simon stopped her. "Just walk away, Jeanette. Walk away," he repeated as he took her to the bedroom.

 **Jeanette: Please don't let us nerds know that information. Even though we like history.**

 **Simon: But she...- Yeah, we do love history.**

 **Jeanette: Number 7.**

Simon was at his classroom desk doing his work when Theodore walked up to him asking, "Simon. Eleanor would like to know when's your next book coming out."

"When's my next book coming out," Simon said confused. "C'mon, man. What part of me says author to you?" Theodore just pointed at Simon's glasses and his pencil.

 **Simon: You see, Jean? That's that stuff that pisses me off!**

 **Jeanette: I know. A little something from us nerds to you other people. All nerds don't wanna write the authors' word.**

 **Simon: So stop comin' on us like a bunch of crazy birds.**

 **Jeanette: Because if you don't, you might just get served.**

 **Simon: By a boy or girl who's mad and happens to be...**

 **Simon/Jeanette: ..A nerd!**

 **Jeanette: Number 6.**

Simon was in the library reading a book when Alvin noticed him and took out his phone taking a picture of his brother reading like a nerd. "Oh, yeah. This is so going on Facebook," he said as he tried to make a run for the exit. But Simon threw his book at the back of his head knocking him out.

 **Simon: Breaking news everyone. All nerds don't need their reading pleasures on the Internet.**

 **Jeanette: Yeah!**

 **Simon: Especially us reading that Five Nights at Dunwitty's Pizza story that Isiah02 wrote.**

 **Jeanette: Oh. Um, I don't associate with jump scares.**

 **Simon: Okay. Um, Isiah02's Roland and Miranda lemon called Have You Ever Loved Somebody.**

 **Jeanette: Um, there's a song based off of that and I can't read anything bases off of a song.**

 **Simon: What about Isiah02's first story called The Dark Mermaid Queen, Jeanette?**

 **Jeanette: Oh. That has too much blood and I can't take that.**

 **Simon: *sigh* Number 5.**

Jeanette was at her locker getting her things for her next class when Ryan walked up to her.

"Hey, you must be the new kid," Ryan said.

"Yes I am the new kid," Jeanette said.

"Great. Always nice to have someone new at the school," Ryan said. "Hey, you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Jeanette accepted.

"Great. How old were you the first time you entered the school fair," Ryan asked. Jeanette just glared at him.

 **Robot Jeanette: Don't you ever ask a nerd some type of crap like that.**

 **Robot Simon: It's none of your motherloving business.**

 **Robot Jeanette: That's unless you wish to be sent to another dimension.**

 **Robot Simon: Number 4.**

 ***Robots power down***

Simon was helping Jeanette with her things so she could move into the Seville house when Claire walked up to them.

"Simon. Who's your friend here," Claire asked.

"This is Jeanette. She and her sisters are moving in with us," Simon said. "Jeanette, this is our neighbor Claire."

"Hello, Claire," Jeanette greeted.

"Hi, Jeanette. Welcome to America," Claire said. Jeanette took the human's greeting really offensively and tried charging at Claire, but Simon grabbed her and said, "Just walk away, Jean. Walk away. It's not worth it." Simon and Jeanette then went into the house.

 **Simon/Jeanette: *glaring* Wow.**

 **Jeanette: Number 3.**

Jeanette was entering her Math class when her teacher Julie walked up to her.

Hello, Mrs. Ortega," Jeanette said.

"Ahh, Jeanette. So glad you're here," Julie said. "I graded your test from yesterday and I gotta say, you really gotta insist on being a teaching intern."

"But I gotta finish the rest of high school," Jeanette said.

"What type of smart person like you needs to finish school when you clearly get all A's in every single class here," Julie said. Jeanette didn't say anything to that response and just sat down in her seat.

 **Simon: Teachers. Even though we know everything, you should never-**

 **Jeanette: Ever-**

 **Simon: Tell a nerd that we need to teach other kids instead of finishing school.**

 **Jeanette: Because if we were any smarter than we are now, that'll be a disaster.**

 **Simon: Number 2.**

Eleanor was watching a cartoon on TV when she was suddenly bored out of her mind. So she turned the TV off and went to her bedroom to see Jeanette on her phone.

"A date would sound wonderful, Simon," Jeanette said. "What would I like to do? How about-"

"EXPERIMENTS," Eleanor yelled cutting off her older sister. "You wanna do some experiments, huh? And for your next date, some fractions and algebra."

Jeanette sighed and said, "Hey, Simon. Let me call you back after I get grounded, okay." She then set her phone down and grabbed Eleanor by the collar.

 ***Simon and Jeanette do experiments***

 **Jeanette: Huh? Oh. Told you we like experiments.**

 **Simon: *picks up paper* And algebra.**

 **Jeanette: Number 1.**

"Today's been crazy for us, right Simon," Jeanette said as she and Simon saw Alvin walking towards them.

"Yeah. Real crazy," Simon said. Suddenly, Alvin came towards them saying, "Get outta my way, you geeks." The blue and purple class just looked at him and then each other.

"Now is it okay," Jeanette asked.

"Uh-huh," Simon said as he took out a took out a knife while Jeanette took out a chipmunk size gun. "Hey Alvin," they yelled together. Alvin turned around to see the blue and purple class well armed.

"Yo, whoa, I'm out," Alvin yelled in fear as he started running down the sidewalk while Simon and Jeanette chased him.

 **Simon: And that right there...**

 **Jeanette: Could get you messed up.**

 **Simon: I'm Simon Seville.**

 **Jeanette: And I'm Jeanette Miller.**

 **Simon: And this has been 10 Things You Shouldn't Say or do to a Nerd.**

 **Jeanette: Please give this story a very nice review. You know how people get when there's a flame in a story. Adventure in the Kingdom II will be up soon. The next update for Shot Blocking will also be up soon. See you all later. Stay safe.**

 **Simon: Until the next story.**


End file.
